


Let's Talk About It

by ThisIsMyTherapy



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Most characters mentioned, Sort Of, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTherapy/pseuds/ThisIsMyTherapy
Summary: Derek and Stiles fell into a relationship without every talking about it.  One night, Stiles decides to confess how he feels and Derek asks for what he wants.(Meh, summaries).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a few Bottom!Derek fics in a row and got inspired. I'm also avoiding the other fic I'm working on! So I hope you enjoy! <3

Stiles watched as Derek made his way up the spiral stairs and disappeared into his room to get ready and let out an unbelieving sigh.  He and Derek have been in this  _ relationship  _ for nearly a year and it still baffled Stiles how it all came to be.  Because they haven’t really talked about it, at all. It is just something that happened and grew and they have just been rolling with it.  

 

Not that Stiles had any complaints.  Derek was an incredibly attentive boyfriend.  He made sure Stiles always had what he wanted, was taken care of, and could read him better than anyone else.  With just a look or catch of his scent he instinctively moved to get Stiles something to eat, drink, or moved closer to offer a reassuring touch.  Derek was so attuned to Stiles that they moved around each other with an ease that should be scary, but was so comfortable they rolled with it. Again, never truly addressing it, but just letting it  _ be. _

 

And let’s not forget about the sex.  Stiles was no virgin when him and Derek finally hooked up, but he had never experienced anything like what he had with Derek.  It was raw passion, urgency, and all-consuming. Their relationship had always been somewhat explosive. Pushing and pulling at each other until one of them gave.  Too stubborn to see that there was so much more bubbling under the surface until it finally ran over. 

 

\----

 

“Damn it Derek!”  Stiles yelled as he followed Derek back into his loft.  

 

“Go home Stiles,” Derek told him over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at him.

 

“Fuck that!  I’m not going home until you tell me what the fuck that was tonight?”  Stiles yelled back before turning back to the loft door and sliding it shut and locking it.  Stiles turned back just in time to see Derek flash his electric blue eyes at the clear signal Stiles was giving.  He wasn’t leaving until they talked about this and Derek felt trapped. 

 

Dropping his fangs and extending his claws Derek growled, “leave on your own or I’ll make you.”

 

Stiles laughed, “Fuck you big bad wolf.  You haven’t scared me in a long time.” Derek growled back to try to deter Stiles from moving closer, but it didn’t work.  Stiles stopped just out of arm's reach and crossed his over his chest. “Now tell me what happened tonight.”

 

Derek retracted his claws and fangs to say, “you were there Stiles, I don’t need to give you the play by play.”

 

Stiles huffed, “yeah, I was fucking there.  And I’m the one that made the plan that we all agreed to Derek.  Until you decided to say ‘fuck it’ and charged in like an angry werewolf on a suicide mission.”  Derek looked to the floor and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. Stiles stepped closer.  “And what I’m having a really hard time figuring out is why? Why couldn’t you trust me to handle it? Why, do you always insert yourself in the middle when it comes to me and some big bad?  I’m not that defenseless human anymore Derek! I don’t need you throwing yourself in front of danger to protect me. I can take care of myself!”

 

Stiles’ voice was rising.  Not only out of anger that Derek never seemed to think Stiles could handle himself, but also out of the fear that he almost lost Derek.  Again. 

 

“I know you can take care of yourself Stiles…,”  Derek was back to growling. His arms fell to his sides and he leaned forward to look at Stiles head on.

 

“Then why the fuck do you keep throwing yourself at the danger Derek?!  If you’re so secure in me taking care of myself then why the fuc--,” Stiles was cut off when Derek bunched his fist in Stiles’ dirty shirt and turned him so he was pressed against the support beam in the loft and Derek pressed his firm lips to Stiles’.  It only took Stiles’ brain a second to catch up to what was happening before a whimper escaped and his hands gripped Derek’s hair firmly. 

 

Derek took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Stiles’ mouth before breaking the kiss to trail hard kisses down Stiles’ throat..  Derek worked his way up to his ear and whispered, “do you get it now Stiles?” Stiles couldn’t form words so he just nodded his head frantically while tilting his head back and to the side to give Derek better access.  Derek let out a loud, pleased rumble before going back to devouring Stiles’ neck, leaving red, angry bruises in his wake. 

 

Before long, Derek and Stiles were hard and keeping a steady grind of their hips to relieve some of the building pressure.  “Off, off…..get these off!” Stiles all but whined as he tugged at Derek’s too tight jeans. Derek didn’t need to be told twice before he had both his and Stiles’ pants and boxers pulled down to their knees.  Lining themselves up, Derek enveloped his and Stiles’ cock and began spreading the precome that was leaking generously to help guide his slow strokes. 

 

“Come on Der, hard and fast, not gonna last….,” Stiles pleaded on a choked off hiss.  Derek growled and began working their cocks in a fast pace as they both moved their hips to fuck themselves in Derek’s hand.  It was hot and dirty, and frantic. Stiles’ fingers dug into Derek’s shoulder and he leaned forward to place his head in the crook of Derek’s neck.  

 

Derek turned his head slightly and bit down on Stiles’ earlobe, causing him to shout Derek’s name before painting his stomach with cum.  Derek groaned and came two thrusts later. 

 

They stayed like that as they tried to catch their breaths.  Finally, Derek pulled away to go the the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean them up.  Derek pulled up his pants and walked to the stairs before looking at Stiles with raised brows.  Stiles scrambled to pull up his own pants and started to follow him up the stairs. Neither of them spoke as they changed out of their dirty clothes and settled into Derek’s bed in their boxers.  Derek wrapped himself around Stiles, his chest to Stiles’ back before they drifted off to sleep.

 

\----

 

Stiles pushed his palm down on his growing erection as the memory left him.  That was nearly a year ago. They didn’t talk about what happened, but it was an unspoken agreement that it could and would happen again.  At first, it happened after an argument or fight of some sort, but then it happened after Pack Nights, when Stiles just didn’t leave and they ended up falling into bed and Stiles ended up staying the night.  

 

The pack never brought it up, it was just something that they accepted and just  _ was.   _ Even Stiles’ dad didn’t blink an eye when he came home covered in hickeys.  He just smirked and mumbled “about time” before clapping Stiles on the shoulder before heading out the door.

 

It wasn’t until four months into their “relationship” that things could have turned awkward.  Derek was in a playful mood which meant he was terrorizing his baby sister with tickles. Cora was trying to push him off of her, gasping for breath she yelled, “Stiles help! Come get your boyfriend!”  Stiles tensed and looked down at Derek who stopped his attack long enough to look over his shoulder and lock eyes with Stiles. Seeing Stiles’ wide-eyed expression, Derek just shrugged his shoulder as if to say, “I’m cool if you’re cool.”  Stiles offered him a small smile and shrug in return.

 

That night, Derek was a little slower when taking Stiles.  It was still raw passion, but it wasn’t rushed or frantic. 

 

After that night, it seemed to open a door to allow more than just fucking.  Cuddles came easier and Stiles sought him out when he needed to forget the things he’s done or to cover up the loss of his mom when it seemed more suffocating than usual.  Stiles wouldn’t say that those times were making love, but they came pretty damn close. 

 

Things progressed as any relationship would, except nothing was talked about.  Soon, Stiles was spending more nights at Derek’s versus his own home. He had toiletries and clothes tucked away and the loft became a mixture of Derek and Stiles without any real thought.  And the more time passed, the more Stiles realized that he was falling more in love with Derek. If Stiles put together all the things that have gone unsaid, the looks, touches, and simple gestures, Stiles could conclude that Derek may feel the same way, but he was too scared to bring it up.  To actually have that conversation. Because what if Derek didn’t feel the same way? Or what if they worked because they didn’t talk about it?

 

Stiles was happy.  He didn’t want to rock the boat and lose what they had.  So for the first time in his life he chose not to talk. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to make sure Derek knew Stiles was appreciative of everything he does for him.  That he didn’t want to make a small gesture of his own.

 

So that’s why he still hadn’t gone upstairs to get ready.  Every other Wednesday, the pack got together to go to the trivia night at the local bar that opened a few months ago.  Stiles loved it because all the “useless” knowledge came in handy and he loved being able to answer questions no one else could.  They drank and ate and sometimes it got a little rowdy, but the pack thrived when they could let loose and enjoy each other. 

 

Derek hated it.

 

Ok, maybe  _ hated  _ is a strong word, but it wasn’t his favorite thing to do.  It was loud and Stiles knew that he could get overwhelmed with the different scents, but he went every time because Stiles loved it.  So tonight, Stiles was gonna sit this one out and spend the night in with his hot werewolf boyfriend. 

 

Stiles’ phone buzzed on the small table in front of the couch.  Leaning over, he saw Scott’s name flash across the screen.

 

“What’s up Scotty?”  Stiles answered.

 

“You’re not coming tonight?”  Scott asked with a slight pout.

 

“Not tonight Scotty  Not really feeling up for it.”

 

“Are you Ok?”  Scott asked concern covering up the pout.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Just not in the mood tonight,” Stiles reassured.  

 

“Ok….well….if you change your mind, you can meet us later..  Derek staying in too?” Stiles snorted. “Right,” Scott chuckled.  “Stupid question.” 

 

They said their goodbyes and Stiles put his phone back down on the table.  Feeling eyes on him he looked up to see Derek frowning down at him. “Are you Ok?”  Derek asked.

 

“I’m good.  Just felt like staying in tonight,” Stiles answered with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

 

Derek’s frown deepened.

 

Stiles laughed as he stood up to stretch.  “Relax big guy. It’s been a busy week and I know trivia night isn’t your favorite.  I thought we could order in and cuddle. I know you want to start that book Cora brought you back from Argentina and I have a few documentaries in my queue.”

 

Derek still didn’t look convinced, but detecting no lie he nodded, turning back to his room to change back into his sweats.  Stiles went in to the kitchen to grab all the menus and spread them out on the counter. 

 

“Ok Der, what are you in the mood for?  Chinese, Indian, or Pizza?” Stiles asked knowing Derek would hear him no matter where he was.  Stiles almost jumped when Derek said “Chinese” from the entrance into the kitchen. 

 

Stiles went back into the living room to grab his phone and order for the both of them.  When he was finished, he joined Derek on the couch, grabbing the remote and settling in. Derek was sitting with his back in the corner of the couch, legs spread out.  Stiles laid his head on Derek’s firm thigh and began searching Netflix. Once the documentary was started, Stiles began rubbing Derek’s leg absently. He felt tense underneath him, but Stiles ignored it.

 

Twenty minutes in, Derek still felt stiff and Stiles couldn't take it anymore.  Cuddle time was usually Derek’s favorite and by now he should have been a puddle of goo running his fingers through his hair.

 

Sitting up, Stiles moved to the middle of the couch and turned to Derek asking, “Ok dude.  What’s up?” Derek just lifted his eyebrows in question. Rolling his eyes, Stiles spoke, “you’re tense.  What’s wrong?”

 

Derek’s shoulders went even more tense and let out a curt, “I’m fine.”  

 

“Super convincing Der.  really,” Stiles responded sarcastically.  Derek just glared. 

 

Stiles sighed and took Derek in.  He has been an expert in reading Derek for years and it’s only gotten stronger the more intimate they became.  Derek was giving off his “I’m confused because I’m actually getting what I want and I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop” constipated look.  And because they don’t usually  _ communicate  _ these things, Derek has fallen into his default mode.  

 

Stiles took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as he watched Derek tense up even more, thinking that it was time for Stiles to drop the preverbale shoe.  Locking eyes with Derek, he said, “Look Der, I just wanted to stay in with you tonight. I know you don’t like going out to trivia night and you only go because I like it so much.  This is my way of saying I see that and appreciate it.”

 

Stiles watched as Derek processed what he had said.  HIs eyebrows evened out and his eyes lost their hard edge.  Stiles smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the tip of his nose.  Derek’s shoulders relaxed and he almost smiled. “Dinner’s here,” Derek said, his lips ghosting over Stiles’ just before there was a knock on the door.  

 

Stiles jumped up before Derek could and grabbed his wallet.  “My treat tonight,” he said with a wink. Derek rolled his eyes in response before standing up to get the plates ready in the kitchen.

 

Sliding the door open, Stiles was greeted with his favorite delivery girl.  “Amy!” 

 

Amy gave him a shy smile, “Hey Stiles,” she responded while handing over two large bags of food.  “Mom sent extra egg rolls so Derek gets more than one this time,” 

 

Stiles huffed, “He ate almost all the potstickers last time!”  

 

“Lies,” Derek said as he came to the door.  Stiles watched as he handed over way more cash then necessary.

 

“Hey! One, I’m not lying and two I was paying!”  Stiles yelled. Amy laughed and turned to Derek. “This is too much Derek.”

 

Derek just shrugged, “I heard you got into Stanford.  Just a little extra to help you out.” Amy flushed and Stiles swooned.  

 

“Heard about that huh?”  Amy asked shyly.

 

“Your parents are very proud, as are your favorite customers.  Congratulations Amy,” Derek told her sounding just as proud as he said he was.

 

Amy whispered her thanks and promised to tell her parents “hello” for them before heading toward the stairs.  Derek took the bags from Stiles’ arms and went into the kitchen to make their plates. Yet another thing that Derek did for Stiles.  

 

Stiles leaned up against the doorframe and watched Derek plate Stiles’ food just the way he liked it.  Finally looking up, Derek locked eyes with Stiles and asked, “what?”

 

“You’re kinda really incredible Derek Hale.  I don’t think I tell you enough,” Stiles responded with a little more seriousness than he intended.  Derek’s eyes widened as a blush worked its way up his neck to his cheeks. 

 

Derek didn’t respond just told Stiles to grab their drinks and moved to the living room to eat.  Stiles did as he was asked and moved to the couch where his food was waiting for him.

 

They fell into their comfortable routine as they ate and watched some of the documentary Stiles was watching before the food showed up.  After stuffing themselves, Stiles packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge while Derek washed the dishes. 

 

Once finished, they moved back to the couch and got into their regular cuddling position.  Stiles started the documentary again and soon Derek started working his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he read.  The familiarity lulled Stiles to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up slowly and the first thing he noticed was the immense pressure on his bladder.  He shot up from the couch and headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. Washing his hands, he tried to remember if Derek was still in his spot  Coming out of the bathroom he noticed his absence and found him at the large window, brooding. 

 

Letting out a deep breath, Stiles made his way over to Derek slowly.  This has only happened a handful of times. On the anniversary of the Hale Fire, Laura’s birthday, or after a battle that may have gotten too close to losing someone in the pack.  Stiles would offer silent comfort until Derek swept him up and took what he needed physically. It worked, it’s what they did, but Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it anymore.  Even if it may mess up what they had. More than anything, Stiles wanted to be Derek’s safe place, not just physically, but emotionally as well. 

 

Sliding a hand on his shoulder, Stiles whispered, “You Ok?”  Derek didn’t answer right away, but finally gave a nod to indicate that he was.  Stiles knew when he was lying, werewolf powers or not, but he pressed a little closer anyway.  Putting his head on Derek’s shoulder, he watched Derek’s face go through a multitude of expressions as the moon lite up his face.  

 

Stiles tried to suppress the mounting anxiety that was building.  Was this it? Was Derek going to tell him that he couldn’t do this anymore?  Taking a deep breath, Stiles decided that if Derek was going to dump him, he would at least say his piece first.  Lay it all out on the table and if Derek didn’t feel the same way, at least Stiles would know he didn’t hold anything back.

 

Not moving from his position, Stiles whispered, “Listen..,”  Derek’s shoulders tensed slightly, but Stiles continued, “I know we haven’t actually talked about... _ us... _ but I need you to know that I really care about you Derek.  This isn’t just about the physical stuff for me...it never has been.”  Stiles stopped to let Derek let that sink in. His shoulders were still tense, but he gave no indication that he was uncomfortable or angry.  Stiles took that as encouragement to continue. “If and when you’re ready, I want to be for you what you are for me. You are my safe place, the person I come to when I can’t deal with my demons, the person I know will understand me without me even having to speak a word.  I know that I can always count on you. I trust you with everything Derek--my life, my heart…,” Stiles trailed off as he tried to subtly wipe the tear that had fallen, knowing Derek had already smelled it. 

 

Taking in a deep breath, Stiles kept talking, “I want to be your person Derek.  I want you to know and  _ feel  _ the way you make me feel.  Cherished, important,  _ worthy.   _ I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, ask me anything with no judgment.  I want to be the person to give you everything you need Derek. Because I don’t think there is anything you could ask of me that I wouldn’t say ‘yes’ to.”  

 

Stiles turned his head and placed a kiss to the space where his ear meets his jaw.  He felt as Derek’s body melted, all tension bleeding out of his limbs. Derek raised his chin, exposing his neck to Stiles.  Stiles’ breath caught in his throat before moving slowly to place gentle kisses at the smooth, tanned skin. Fluttering his eyes closed, Derek let out a whimper as Stiles worked his neck.

 

Derek may not have responded with words, but this submissive gesture was more than confirmation enough for Stiles.  Derek has  _ never  _ not been the one in control.  This blanant show of trust was not lost on Stiles and he’d be damned if he didn’t do it right.

 

Stiles placed his hands firmly on Derek’s hips as he worked Derek’s neck a little harder.  Alternating from gentle kisses, hard sucks, and biting, his hips began grinding gently as his erection grew.  Derek was letting out soft moans and whimpers as he ground his ass back to meet Stiles’ gentle thrusts. 

 

Tightening his grip on Derek’s hips, Stiles worked his mouth up to Derek’s ear and asked, “what do you want Derek?”

 

Derek fucking  _ whined,  _ “I want….,”  He started to say so softly.  Stiles kissed under his ear again, “tell me Derek.  I’ll give you anything, everything.”

 

Stiles felt Derek swallow before he said with more conviction, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Stiles’ hips stuttered their movements at Derek’s confession and his brain may have gone offline for a few seconds before he could actually acknowledge what Derek said. It’s not that he hadn’t thought about fucking Derek.  He has had many,  _ many  _ mastubatory sessions thinking of sliding into his tight hole as his hips bounced off his delicious ass.  Stiles just never thought Derek would be OK with giving up that kind of control. Allowing himself to be that vulnerable for anyone.  

 

And that’s when Stiles realized that this is Derek’s way of finally asking for what he wants.  This is Derek’s response to Stiles’ confession. Because Derek Hale has never been good with words, but he has always shown him how he felt.  Without responding, Stiles stepped away from Derek and reached out his hand. Derek turned his head to see why Stiles had abandoned his ministrations and seeing his outstretched hand, he took it.  Stiles turned toward the stairs and began their ascent slowly. 

 

Once in the bedroom, Stiles moved Derek in front of the bed and asked, “have you ever done this before?”  Derek shook his head. Stiles smiled and placed his hand on Derek’s cheek. “I’ll go slow and if there is anything that doesn’t feel good or you don’t like, you tell me to stop.”  Derek nodded, but Stiles needed a verbal agreement. “Say it Der,” Stiles whispered gently. 

 

“Ok,” Derek breathed out.  Stiles smiled again before leaning up to place a kiss on his forehead, the corner of his right eye, his nose, the corner of his mouth, and then finally pulling him for a gentle, chaste kiss.  Before Derek could try to deepen it, Stiles pulled back to grab the hem of Derek’s shirt. “Arms up,” he told him. Derek obliged immediately. Shirt thrown to the side, Stiles ghosted his hands over Derek’s smooth skin.  Feather touches moved to his shoulders, down his pecs, to rest on his abs, before moving to the button of Derek’s pants. 

 

Derek’s breaths were coming in shallow making him pant. Slowly, Stiles unbuttoned Derek’s pants and slide them down his legs.  Crouching, Stiles nudged Derek’s foot to make him lift it up in order to take off his pants fully. Pants discarded, Stiles ran this hands up Derek’s muscular legs, placing a kiss just above the band on Derek’s boxers, Stiles looked up to meet Derek’s eyes.  Stiles sucked in a breath as his human kaleidoscope eyes flared electric blue. Derek gave a brief nod for Stiles to continue as he placed his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. Never leaving his eyes, Stiles slowly pushed his briefs down. Derek stepped out of them as Stiles placed open mouthed kisses on his thighs, then trailed his tongue in the slit of Derek’s straining cock to lick up the precum that has already started to pool at the tip.  Derek’s grip tightened on his shoulders before Stiles stood up.

 

“Lay down for me,”  Stiles said gently as he took off his own shirt.  Derek complied, scooting all the way back so his head was almost touching the headboard.  Finally naked, Stiles took in a naked Derek, spread out on display for him. Stiles sucked in a breath as he whispered, “god your so fucking beautiful.”   Stiles watched as Derek’s chest bloomed red, traveling up his neck. Stiles had to kiss him, crawling up his body, Stiles took Derek’s lips gently. Derek opened for him as Stiles rolled his tongue and mapped out his mouth.  Breaking the kiss, Stiles told him, “I mean it Der. Not just here,” Stiles ran his hand over his cheek, down his neck, chest, and rested on his abs. “But here,” Stiles moved his hand to place it over Derek’s racing heart.

 

“ _ Stiles…, _ ” Derek whimpered.  

 

“Shh, I’ve got you Der.  I’m going to take care of you,” Stiles whispered as he kissed his lips before descending down his body.  Derek spread his legs wide for Stiles as he dropped almost completely off the bed. Stiles took his time, kissing the soles of Derek’s feet, massaging his calves as he placed kisses on the inside of his thighs.  Stiles kissed around Derek’s cock and balls, and moved to suck, bite, and place kisses by his navel. Derek’s moans and whimpers fueling him all along the way. 

 

As he reached Derek’s nipples, he started grinding his cock into Stiles’ belly, spreading precum there.  Reaching over, he pulled the lube from under Derek’ pillow and slicked up his fingers. Locking eyes with Derek, he asked, “you ready?”

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Derek breathed out.  Stiles kissed him quickly before moving down to Derek’s ass.  Spreading him open, Stiles rubbed around his hole, spreading lube causing Derek’s hips to shoot up.  Stiles pushed Derek’s hips down with the hand that was clean while he slowly breached his tight hole.  Derek whimpered as Stiles shushed him. 

 

Leaning forward, Stiles licked a strip up Derek’s cock as he pushed his finger all the way in.  Stealing his hand, Stiles continued to lick Derek’s cock as he adjusted. Derek tapped his shoulder to indicate he wanted him to move.  Pulling out slowly, Stiles pushed his finger back in just as slow, working up a steady pace. Just before adding a second finger, Stiles enveloped the tip of Derek’s leaking cock in his warm mouth.

 

Derek let out a filthy groan as his hips pushed down to meet Stiles’ thrusts.  The more enthusiastic Derek became, Stiles began alternating between scissoring his fingers wide and pushing in deep.

 

“More Stiles, I need more,”  Derek pleaded. Stiles withdrew his fingers to add more lube causing Derek to whimper at the loss.

 

“Shh Der, I’ve got you,”  Stiles reassured before pushing three wet fingers back in.  Derek’s back arched off the bed as he let out his loudest groan yet.  Stiles began fucking him in earnest now with his fingers as he took more of Derek’s cock in his mouth.

 

“Stiles….ready….need you,”  Derek pleaded as he fucked himself on Stiles’ fingers.  Stiles slide his mouth off of Derek’s erection to ask, “How do you want it Der?”  Derek stopped moving to lock eyes with Stiles. “I want to feel you everywhere.”

 

Stiles’ breath caught as he was transported to the first night that he sought Derek out for comfort.  It was his mother’s birthday and a storm had come in. It felt so much like the day they buried her. Stiles showed up, soaked from the rain, tears mixing in with the wetness it caused on his face.  Derek hadn’t said a word as he stripped him by the door, leaving his wet clothes behind as he picked Stiles up and carried him to the bedroom. Laying him down on the bed he had asked, “what do you need?”  And Stiles had responded, “I want to feel you everywhere.” 

 

Derek had taken him apart slowly and then laid him on his stomach.  Covering his entire body, Derek had fucked him slow for the first time since they had started this thing.  Stiles had come with his fingers tangled in Derek’s, their breaths mingling as they panted into each other’s mouths over Stiles’ shoulder.

 

And now, Derek was asking for that kind of intimacy.  That closeness that they’ve only shared a few times and it felt like something was shifting.  

 

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek like it was the first time.  Pulling back, Stiles moved out of Derek’s way so he could flip over onto his stomach.  Stiles spread Derek’s legs apart and lifted his hips just a bit off the mattress. Stiles spread lube on his hard cock before spreading Derek’s cheek. Stiles lined himself up and pushed in slowly until he was seated all the way in.  Derek groaned and pushed slightly back to take in more, but Stiles stilled his hip. After a minute of allowing Derek to adjust, Stiles leaned forward, covering Derek’s back and reaching out his arms to cover Derek’s and tangle their fingers together.  Before he started movement, Stiles hooked his ankles over Derek’s to lock them together. 

 

Derek was panting out short breaths as he tilted his head to capture Stiles’ lips.  As they kissed, Stiles pulled his hips back as far as the position would allow and pushed back in slowly, creating a steady rhythm.  Derek’s grip tightened Stiles’ fingers as Stiles rolled his hips in a way that brushed his prostate.

 

“You feel so fucking good Derek,”  Stiles whispered in his ear. Derek whimpered and tilted his head so he could expose his neck to him.  Stiles dove in immediately, licking and biting at the smooth skin as his hips rolled and picked up the pace.  

 

“ _ Stiles…..god….so good…,”  _ Derek told him as Stiles hit his prostate over and over.  Derek was pushing back, meeting Stiles’ thrusts causing his hard cock to spread precum on the sheets and adding the right amount of friction.  

 

“So close Der, I need you to come for me baby,” Stiles grit out.  They had never used pet names, but it fell off his tongue so naturally and if the moan that Derek let out was any indication, he liked it too.  Stiles picked up his pace, rolling his hips and striking Derek’s prostate over and over.

 

Biting down on Derek’s neck on a hard thrust, Derek’s orgasm was punched out of him unexpectedly as he cried a mumbled, “iloveyou.”  Stiles’ thrusts stuttered at what he thought he heard, but quickly regained momentum with a new fierceness. Four hard thrusts later, Stiles was filling Derek up with his seed.

 

They both collapsed, Stiles completely covering Derek as they caught their breath.  After a few minutes, Stiles peeled himself off of Derek and pulled out to go get wet washcloths to clean them up.  Stiles cleaned himself off in the bathroom before going back into the bedroom and finding Derek hadn’t moved. 

 

Stiles smiled as he crawled back onto the bed and gently cleaned Derek’s thighs and ass.  Once satisfied, He tapped Derek on the hip, “Derek,” Stiles said, but all he got was a grunt.

 

Laughing softly, Stiles said, “come on Der, roll over.  You’re laying in your own cum.” Derek grunted again, but rolled over slowly.  Stiles cleaned off his stomach and chest, making sure he got it all. Throwing the washcloth in the direction of the hamper, Stiles laid down on the non-soiled side of the bed and turned into Derek to wrap him up in a hug.  Rubbing his back, Stiles asked, “How you doing big guy?”

Derek didn’t answer right away, but when he did he made sure his eyes were locked on Stiles’.  “Cherished, worthy,  _ seen. _ ”  Stiles’ breath caught in his throat as his heart tried to hammer out of his chest.  All Stiles could do was cup Derek’s cheek and kiss him. 

 

They kissed slowly for a while until settling down, Stiles laying on Derek’s chest, arm wrapped around his waist, Derek holding him back, running his fingers up and down Stiles’ arm.  Just before Stiles could fall further into sleep he heard Derek whisper, “I meant it.”

 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and looked at Derek questioningly.  Derek dipped down and kissed his forehead before whispering, “I love you.”

 

Stiles couldn’t stop the huge smile that covered his face.  Leaning up, Stiles bumped his nose to Derek’s and whispered back, “I love you too.”

 

Derek smiled, lighting up his whole face before bumping Stiles’ nose back and rubbing his stubbled cheek to Stiles’ smooth one.  They both settled back and fell into the most restful sleep, smiles ghosting their lips.

 


End file.
